Venus Versus Mars
by Hitsuzen Nakagauchi
Summary: ano ang gagawin mo kung ikaw ang apple of the eye ng King of Hyotei? kung regular fan girl ka, syempre kikiligin ka. eh paano kung ikaw yung tipong hindi siya gustong makilala? Atobe x Oc x Tezuka, one-shot, Filipino.. review if you could


"Pwede ba Atobe? Tantanan mo na nga ako at hindi lang ulit ang isasagot ko sa'yo." Galit na sinabi ni Haruyo habang papasok sa kanyang classroom. "At hindi dito ang room mo. Kaya pwede ka ng lumabas. Ngayon din if you don't mind. Ah of course you really mind, pasensya na."

Taas kilay na tinignan ni Atobe ang small girl sa harap niya, "Hindi ako aalis dito hanggang hindi ko nakukuha ang gusto ko. And hindi mo ba kilala ang kinakausap mo?" Pagmamatigas ng King of Hyotei. Haruyo rolled her eyes at inirapan ang lalaki.

"Eh di manigas ka dyan. Ano naman ang pakialam ko kung tumayo ka dyan ng isang siglo. Sabi ko sa'yo, kung matigas ka, mas matigas ako. And correction, ikaw ang kumakausap sa akin at I don't care kahit na ikaw ang emperador." Yun lang at umupo na si Haruyo at tuluyang naignore si Atobe. Ano ba naman kasi ang masama sa hinihingi niya at kaya siyang tiisin ng babaeng ito? Pasalamat nga siya at special attention pa ang binibigay niya. Maraming babae ang nagkakandarapa na mapansin lang niya tapos etong duwende na ito eh hindi siya binibigyan ng attention na nararapat para sa kanya?

"Fine. Hindi na kita kukulitin. For now." Banta niya at sabay walk out. Haruyo sighed at inuntog ang noo sa mesa. Kung ano man ang nakita sa kanya ng magaling na si Atobe Keigo, wala siyang clue. At ayaw niyang isipin kung ano man yun. Hindi siya takot sa mga crazy fangirls nito, ang kanya lang, wala siyang interes na mapabilang sa inner circle. Pumasok siya sa Hyotei para mag-aral at hindi para makipagbonding at makipagtaasan ng ere sa mga socialites na tulad ni Atobe.

"Mahabaging tagalikha ng langit! Bakit ba asungot magnet ako? Had I done something wrong in my past life na pinaparusahan mo ako ng ganito?!"

* * *

**-Venus Versus Mars-**

* * *

"ANO?!" Pasigaw niyang tanong kay Ootori Choutarou, "There's some kind of a mistake Ootori-kun. Wala akong maalalang nag-apply ako for that particular position, worst sa Boy's Tennis Club pa!"

Napabuntong-hininga si Ootori. Inaasahan na niya ang ganitong response... His team mates believed na hindi mareresist ni Haruyo ang kakyutan nito kaya siya ang pinadala nilang representative para ihatid ang desisyon na tinatawag ni Atobe na 'order'. But on the current turn of things, mukhang papalya sila sa ineexpect nila. Dapat si Jirou na lang ang pinadala nila.

"Pero Himura-sempai, think of this as an opportunity." Explain ni Ootori, trying to walk her on track. "Hindi naman kami ganun kapesky siguro para ayawan mo di ba?"

Napasimangot lalo si Haruyo. Kawawang Ootori. Alam niya kung bakit ito ang kumakausap sa kanya ngayon. Napakamalas din kasi siya ang kinontrata ng mga magaling niyang seniors para lang mapagbigyan ang walang kakwenta-kwentang kapritsuhan ni Atobe.

"That's not what I meant, sorry kung ganun ang pagkakaintindi mo. But you see, wala talaga akong hilig magsideline kahit saang club as an extra curricular activity." She softly explained sa best na paraang alam niya. Ayaw naman niyang sungitan ito pero...

"Kasi marami akong after school activity sa labas, jampacked ang sked ko. Besides, di ba I am working under Sakaki-kantoku already? Parang ganun na rin yun," Explain niya ng mas mahinahon. "Besides, about your question, hindi ka pesky. Ganun din ung iba. Except for one."

Napayuko na lang si Ootori as a sign of defeat, "Uhm sige, sasabihin ko kay Atobe-sempai ang desisyon mo." With that, nagpaalam ito at iniwan siyang mag-isa.

"Talagang tinotorture mo si Atobe no?" She turned around to see her friend Chiaki na natatawa. "Ganun na ba kasahid ang galit mo sa taong yun at talagang pahabol effect ka pa diyan?" Pabiro nitong sabi na lalo lang nagpasimangot sa kanya.

"Ioffer ba sa akin yung managerial position sa team nila? At ano, para ibully niya ako? I am so certain mascot ang kalalabasan ko. Asa pa siya."

Napailing si Chiaki, "Because you are exactly his type of girl. Palaban at kayang makipagsabayan sa kanya. Alam mo yun, lalo siya naaattract habang lalo kang nagagalit sa kanya?"

"Baka type of pet!" Haruyo became even more upset, "At saka hindi siya ang tipo kong lalaki."

"Kasi ang tipo mo eh yung tulad ni Tezuka ng Seigaku? Yung tipong composed, yung very attractive, very handsome at yung hindi weird tulad ng kakilala mo di ba?" Chiaki vocally supplemented her thoughts para madiscomfort siya.

For her, dream guy ang tulad ni Tezuka Kunimitsu. He is a legend spread far and wide. From tennis down to academics. Sought-after at well respected kahit ng very class na Hyotei Gakuen. At si Atobe Keigo? Para sa kanya nakakainis ito. He is a jerk who always makes fun of her. Ever since nung first day niya sa Hyotei Gakuen. As if may nakakatawa sa kanya na sobra itong natutuwang paglaruan siya.

"Fine, so biased ako. So what?" Defensive niyang sagot. "Besides, would you be happy if tinawag ka niyang pet?! I know I am not that beautiful pero wala siyang karapatang tawagin akong pet! Ano ako aso?"

"Himura Haruyo, si Atobe Keigo 'tong pinag-uusapan natin. Let me remind you na siya ang hari dito. His words are rules. Even the principal respects that." Patuyang banat ni Chiaki. "And about the pet thing, malay mo endearment niya lang yun kasi inspite of your aristocracy, hindi ka marunong mag-ayos ng sarili mo."

"I don't care. His just like any students katulad ko. Red blooded siya tulad ko. He speaks Nihonggo like I do. He eats like a homosapien like I do. So mapahari siya or emperador, it doesn't change the fact na we are both walking our feet on the same solid earth."

Natawa na lang si Chiaki sabay iling sa katigasan ng ulo ng bestfriend. Naawa siya dito pero ano ang magagawa niya?

* * *

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

* * *

Halos mabali na ang lapis sa kamay ni Atobe habang iniisip ang dalang balita ni Ootori. He didn't expect that. Lalo na't ang rejection ay galing sa isang babaeng 15 inches shorter sa kanya.

"Basted ka nanaman?" Tanong ni Oshitari, sabay hablot sa lapis na hawak ni Atobe. "Wag mo kasi masyadong galitin. Sabi nga nila, small but terrible yang si Himura. Plus factor pa yung galit na galit siya sa'yo."

"Kung ayaw mong tumakbo ng 100 laps Yuushi, manahimik ka na lang dyan." Asar na sagot ni Atobe. "Besides, she's just my toy. I am the one to decide kung ano ang dapat niyang gawin for my own expense."

"Hay, kakaturn down nga lang niya sa'yo kanina eh. At may nagawa ka ba? Wala di ba? Sa palagay ko lalo mo lang siya ginagalit. As the saying goes, a woman's wrath is the scariest." Oshitari prodded deeper, knowing na lalo lang maiinis ang isa. And of course, he's always right.

"100 laps. Ngayon na." Ngitngit na utos ni Atobe. Ngumisi na lang ang tensai at sumunod.

Nagprente si Atobe sa kanyang exclusive chair at nag-isip ng napakalalim. He thought she's as docile as she looks nang una niya 'tong makita sa gate ng Hyotei Gakuen. Pero sino makakapagsabi na she could pack a mean punch kapag galit? Ilang beses na nga bang namaga ang katawan nya sa bugbog nito? At bakit nga ba masyado siyang lenient dito?

At saka, ano ba naman kasi masama kung yayain niya itong maging escort niya sa upcoming company party ng pamilyang Atobe? Ayaw niya nun, spotlight beside him? She would be the green of envy ng lahat being his most precious pet?

Atobe smirked at the word pet. She's a lot more than a simple pet. He always finds those who swoons on his feet as collections of pets. And the problem now is that she doesn't submits like the rest of his collection. Mailap. Like those untamed horses in the grassland terrains na nababasa niya sa mga libro.

Who will dare to say she's a Venus when she's Mars instead?

"If its war she wants, I am willing to comply. Ito ang klase ng giyera na sisiguraduhin kong susukuan niya ng maaga." Declare ni Atobe sa sarili as he walked out the clubroom.

oOoOoOoOoOo

"Oi Petto!" Tawag ni Atobe ng dumaan si Haruyo para maghatid ng mga papers kay Sakaki-kantoku. Hindi niya ito pinansin at dumiretso lang sa tennis clubroom. Mamaya na lang niya ito sisipain pagkatapos ng ginagawa niya.

"Sabi ko sa'yo Atobe wag mo kasi asarin. Ayan tuloy, ikaw pa ang asar talo diyan." Banat ni Oshitari. "At tignan mo, lumala pa ang mga wrinkles mo. Ang alam ko, premature wrinkles ang tawag dyan."

"Plus 50 laps, bilisan ninyo," Atobe ordered flatly na nagpasimangot kina Shishido at Gakuto. "Okay eh di gawin ko ng 100 laps. Wag na kayo maglukot ng muka diyan at lalo lang dadami yan." Banta pa nito that even made the gentle Ootori frowned. Kibit balikat lang ang may sala at nauna nang tumakbo.

"Halimaw na babae na yun, humanda siya pagdaan niya ulit dito." The diva declared haughtily habang nakatingin sa mga tumatakbong regulars. Lingid sa kanya, nakatayo sa likuran niya ang apple ng kanyang irritation.

"Napakamorbid naman ng tawag mo sa akin as your pet Oreo-sama[1]." Asar na patutsada ni Haruyo habang nakapamaywang na nakaangis kay Atobe.

Napataas ang kilay ng lalaki, "Ano tinawag mo sa akin, ahn?"

"Oreo-sama. Bingi ka ba? Sa yaman mong yan ni hindi mo magawang bumili ng panglinis ng tainga?" Asar na sagot ng babae. Hindi niya pinansin ang how-dare-you-call-Ore-sama-like-that na tingin. "Oh please, hindi bumebenta sa akin yang tingin mo na yan."

'Okay, cool ka lang Atobe Keigo. Wag na wag kang bibigay sa pang-aasar ng duwende na ito.' Atobe mentally told his self. "For a pet masyado ka naman rebellious. Di bale, I have my ways how to tame a shrew like you."

Haruyo rolled her eyes in mere disgust, "Wow, so ano title natin ngayon, The Taming of A Shrew? Ayoko maging leading lady mo Oreo-sama." Pang-asar na banat niya then without a word kicked Atobe's knee.

And from not afar, the rest of the regulars saw everything that happened na ang tanging nagawa nila ay ang tumawa ng sobra habang pinapanood ang galit na galit na si Atobe na nagngingitngit sa papalayong si Haruyo.

"Sinabi ko naman kasi sa kanya na wag na niyang galitin pa. Ayan, nakatikim tuloy siya ng sipa." Oshitari commented amusingly. "But ang ganda ng bagong nickname ni Atobe, don't you think Gakuto?"

Alanganing tumango si Mukahi. Hindi maganda ang premonition niya sa nangyari kasi usually, silang mga regular ang napagbabalingan ng galit. At ayaw na ayaw niyang nangyayari yun kahit ano pa ang dahilan.

"Tumakbo na lang tayo at nakatitig na si Oreo-sama dito sa atin. Baka bigla pang magtransform yan, mahirap na," Paalala ni Shishido ng makita nyang nakatinging si Atobe sa kanila.

* * *

oOo

* * *

"Move it." Utos ni Haruyo sa leader ng fans club ni Atobe na nakaabang sa harap ng locker niya pero kahit gaano kaclipped ang modulation ng boses niya, hindi pa rin ito kumikilos at masama pa rin ang tingin sa kanya.

She sighed at tinignan ito squarely sa mata, "Look. Kung si Atobe ang reason kung bakit nangiistorbo ka, zip it. Hindi ako interesado at iyong-iyo na yung cookie monster na yun."

"How da-!" Angil nito pero sinampal lang ni Haruyo ang kamay nitong akmang sasampal sa kanya, "Hindi ako interesado sa taong who values his self above anything else. At lalong ayoko sa lalakeng mas maarte pa sa akin. Now if you'll excuse me, you are blocking my way unless gusto mong may mangyaring interesting for my own expense eh madali naman akong kausap."

After a fraction of 2 minutes ng staring contest between jade green at sky blue, umirap ang babae at madaling umalis. Haruyo rests her forehead against the cold metal of her locker and breathed out a sigh of relief this time. This has never been the first time na may nanggulo sa kanya and so far, she successfully sent them all away from her na walang dumadanak na dugo.

"Haruyo, hindi magandang biro ang ginawa mo kanina." Napatingin siya sa direksyon ng boses at nakita niya si Gakuto na nakasimangot. "Pakiramdam ko sumakabilang buhay na ang katawan ko. Spare us the torture okay?"

Haruyo only gave Gakuto a siren's smile na lalong nakapasimangot sa acrobatic red head. Then she locked him in an embrace, "Pasensya na Gakkun. But you know me, ayoko sa lahat ay yung sinusubukan akong icontrol. I am free remember?"

Gakuto sighed in defeat and embraced her back, "Siguraduhin mo lang na gagraduate pa ako at makakapag high school okay?" She looked back at him and flashed her sunniest smile, "Ayan ang sinasabi ko, you always do that para hindi na ako mainis. Hmp, pasalamat ka at mahal kita."

From not afar, a couple of shutter clicks echoed but not enough for the two to hear. Then a tan colored skirt swayed as it disappear in the shadow. Napatingin ang dalawa sa direksyon ng kaluskos pero wala naman silang nakita.

* * *

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

* * *

Oshitari cocked an eyebrow, blandly looking at the blond femme infront of him. Actually si Atobe ang hinahanap nito but instead, si Oshitari ang nadatnan niya. Alam ng tensai na may hindi magandang mangyayari pero gusto niya makita ang magiging takbo ng lahat once makita ni Atobe ang nakikita niya ngayon.

"She's hitting two birds with one stone. How clever of her na umarte all pure and mighty." The blonde declared haughtily, never taking her sky blue eyes off Oshitari's direction.

Oshitari fiddled one of the pictures between his fingers and gave her another bland look, "Let me remind you, it is known na bestfriend ni Haruyo si Gakuto. And as I see it from my perspective, its natural sa magbestfriend na babae at lalake ang ganyang mga gestures." He pointed a finger to the picture, "I don't see anything unusual if you ask me. I always see this everyday."

Obviously exasparated, the blonde flipped her hair -in Atobe kind of way- at magsasalita na sana ng biglang pumasok si Atobe na halatang iritable nanaman. Napangisi si Oshitari at hindi umalis sa pagkakaupo. He wants to witness the next thing that will happen first hand.

At ang unang napagbalingan ng furious blue -grayish eyes na iyon ay ang babae, "At sino ka naman ahn? Ore-sama believes you are in the wrong room." Hindi nakatakas sa pandinig ng tensai ang sarcasm at edge sa boses ng diva at sa nakikita niya, namutla bigla ang blondie.

"Tignan mo yan," Inabot ng blondie ang mga pictures kay Atobe. Kinuha yun ni Kabaji at saka binigay sa captain. At habang pinagmamasdan ang mga samu't saring reaksyon na kahit flicker of seconds lang ang pagreflect, napapangisi ang salarin dahil malapit na niyang mapatalsik ang bruha sa buhay niya.

Atobe then handed the pictures to Kabaji and ordered that it should be burned immediately. To the blonde's horror, napatingin na lang siya sa papalabas na si Kabaji. Then she looked back to Atobe, not with a triumphant look on her face but with a raging one.

"That's it? Hindi mo ba alam na pinagsasabay niya kayo ni Mukahi-san?" She sneered with conviction, her hands fisted on her sides. Atobe on the other hand gave her an uninterested look.

"You are the type Ore-sama hates the most." Atobe said in a flat dismissal tone, "Ang hilig mong magsayang ng oras over trivial matters, sayang napakaganda mo pa naman. Now get out. You are invading Ore-sama's territory."

"Pero Atobe!"

Atobe turned his back, "I want both beauty and brains. What purpose it will serve me kung beauty lang. It would be pointless don't you think?" Then he walked out towards the changing room, leaving Oshitari guiding the furious girl out of the club room at pagkatapos ay saka siya sumunod para magpalit ng jersey.

"That's harsh Atobe," Oshitari said as he finished putting on his jersey and pulling out his racket from his bag. "Had you ever thought kung anong magiging impact nito kay Himura-san?"

Atobe didn't look at him pero alam ni Oshitari na there's a great deal of wrath bubbling inside of Atobe na hindi pa naunleash unless they reach the court.

"Ore-sama doesn't care, besides, Ore-sama's pet can take care of herself." Yun lang ang sinabi ni Atobe at sinabayan ng sibat papalabas. Umiling ang tensai at sumunod. Alam ni Oshitari that Atobe cares what would happen. Na by acting so nonchalant about it would save his most precious pet the massive weight of those people who envy her. But as Oshitari sees it, Atobe's acting only causes a lot more for Haruyo. At handa siyang kumasa na magwawala yang si Atobe once may nangyari kay Haruyo after the suicidal attitude the diva displayed to one of his rabid fangirls.

* * *

oOoOoOoOo

* * *

Haruyo blushed seeing Tezuka standing beside Sakaki-kantoku, busy nakikipag-usap sa coach ng tennis club. Unconsciously niyang niyakap ng mas mahigpit ang mga file folders habang papalapit. "Ano kaya ang gingawa ng captain ng Seigaku dito?" Ang bulong niya sa sarili bago niya napansing nakatingin na sa kanya ang dalawang lalaki. Nagblush siya lalo at gusto ng tumakbo.

"Himura nadala mo na ba?" Tanong ni Sakaki-kantoku sa kanya. Tumango siya, "Ah, siya nga pala ang captain ng Seigaku Tennis Club." Pakilala ng coach sa kanya at sinabayan niya ng bow to hide her flushed face.

Tezuka bowed also, "Nagkakilala na po kami. Kamusta ka na Himura-san?" Tanong nito sa kanya

"A-ah I'm fine, salamat nga pala sa tulong mo last time Tezuka-san." Sagot ni Haruyo meekly, wishing her cheek wasn't that red anymore.

And not from afar, Atobe silently grit his teeth and smashed the ball much to Shishido's chagrin. Obviously alam na ng mga regulars ang dahilan ng irritation ni Atobe at alam na nila ang gagawin. Napakamalas nga lang ni Shishido at siya ang napiling pagbuntungan ng galit nito.

Pero as always, Oshitari has another idea in mind at siniko ni Mukahi ang partner niya at sinimangutan, "Yuushi wag mo na balakin okay? Ayokong maagang mamaalam ang kaluluwa ko. Please lang."

The tensai smirked, "Wala naman ako gagawin."

Gakuto rolled his eyes. Alam niyang meron, kilala niya ang doubles partner niya at alam din niyang may binabalak ito na hindi niya -correction, nila- ikatutuwa.

"Wala ka PANG gagawin. Huwag mo ng balakin. Yuu-shi." Huling banta ni Gakuto at sabay sibat. Oshitari chuckled and fixed his eyes back to the object of his amusement.

* * *

-to be continued.

a/n: first try for a tagalog PoT fic XD hehehehe dedicate ko ito sa lahat ng mga post haters ni Atobe-sama na naging fan na niya ngayon (like me XD)...

next chapter: Atobe's Kingdom vs Tezuka's Zone


End file.
